


In Which Steve is the Abominable Snowman and Danny is a Christmas Elf

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grumpy Danny, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny stretched, standing on his tiptoes, but he was far away from the top of the tree. Sometimes, being only 5′5″ really, really sucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by otpprompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) on tumblr: Person A is decorating the Christmas tree. They go to put the star on top but they are too short. Person B, the taller, comes over, takes the star and places it on top and then gives person A a kiss on the head. Whether person A is annoyed or giddy is up to you.
> 
> For the purposes of the fic, Steve and Danny are in a relationship and live together at Steve's house.
> 
> The title is inspired by a scene in the 1964 movie _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer._

Danny had woken up unexpectedly early this morning, so he decided to finish putting his ornaments on the Christmas tree. Steve had finished putting on his ornaments last night and was currently taking his morning swim. Now, Danny just needed to put the star on top to finish decorating.

Danny opened the box for the tree topper and took it out. He placed the box next to the Rubbermaid tub of ornaments and returned to the tree.

Danny stretched, standing on his tiptoes, but he was far away from the top of the tree. Sometimes, being only 5′5″ really, really sucked. Danny groaned.  _Where the hell did I put my step stool?_

He was so frustrated by his predicament that he didn’t notice Steve entering the house until he was right behind him. Steve plucked the star out of Danny’s hand and merely raised his arm, easily putting it on the top of the tree. It was so unfair.

Steve pecked Danny’s forehead. “There you go, Danno.”

Danny grimaced and geared up for an epic rant. “Do you really have to be so smug about this?”

Steve shrugged, smugly in Danny’s opinion. “I wasn’t being smug. I just thought I would help you out.” Steve grinned. “Besides, you looked pretty adorable stretching to reach the top of the tree like that.”

In Danny’s grumpy mood, he didn’t particularly like being called “adorable.” “I’m not ‘adorable,’ Steven. Grown men aren’t adorable.”

“Well, you are. You’re sexy as hell, too. Is that better?”

“Much.” Danny stretched up to kiss him firmly, exerting a little more aggression and dominance than he typically would. He needed to feel more control after the hit to his dignity. Steve’s unfocused gaze after the kiss showed that the plan had worked. It was now his turn to feel smug.

Danny turned around to head off to the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” Danny heard Steve’s footsteps eagerly trailing after him and grinned to himself. Danny was tall enough to kiss Steve and make him feel overwhelmed, so he wasn’t too short for what really mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/154142661220/in-which-steve-is-the-abominable-snowman-and-danny


End file.
